Clifford Blossom
Clifford "Cliff" Blossom is the main antagonist in the first season of the television series "Riverdale". He was the father of Jason and Cheryl Blossom and the spouse of Penelope Blossom. He was portrayed by Barclay Hope. History At the beginning of the series, Jason was found mysteriously murdered, and the mystery was the overall arc of the first season. Clifford appeared genuinely upset and angry about his son's murder and even joined in on search parties for him. However It later was later revealed that Clifford had tortured and shot him in cold blood making a deal with the Southside Serpents, more specifically a very hostile and violent member named Mustang to assist him, and he framed FP Jones for the murder by blackmailing him into a confession otherwise his son Jughead would be murdered too. Jughead and Betty were then led to a bag by Kevin who's boyfriend and FP's ally who was also in the Serpents Joaquin tipped him off about. The bag contained Jason's jacket and after Betty found a hole in one of the pockets she found a USB drive in it and plugged it into Archie's laptop where she, Archie, Jughead, Kevin and Veronica all watched the video inside it whilst in Archie's garage showing the murder of Jason by Clifford. Betty called Cheryl and told her about what happened leading her to confront her father whilst he was eating his dinner, his wife Penelope was horrified to discover the truth as well, Betty's mother Alice after seeing the video took the flash drive to Sheriff Keller and the mayor. After being discovered by the police, Clifford locked himself in one of the family maple syrup containment areas, shot one of the barrels and committed suicide by hanging with the gun still in his hand. After his suicide Alice wrote an article about the truth so everybody could know the truth about Jason's death and said the Cliff took the coward's way out by killing himself to avoid the consequences. After this Penelope grew colder towards Cheryl and didn't care at all about her daughter's feelings or problems. This led Cheryl to attempt suicide to get away from her awful family and to be with Jason, however she was successfully rescued by Archie and the others. Clifford was also mentioned during Betty's speech at the town anniversary party saying that they all had to move on and take a fresh start and let go of the past. This inspired Cheryl to burn down her parents' mansion in order for her and her mother to get a fresh start much to the dismay of the latter. Trivia *Cliff was apparently one of the primary reasons why Hiram Lodge was arrested this is most likely due to him tipping off the authorities, etc. *He is very similar to the following villains from the ''Skins ''series. *David Blood since both are the fathers of one of the series main characters, both are disapproval of said child's choice of lover, both are the main antagonists in one season of a Teen Drama. However David Blood actually deeply cares about his daughter while Clifford is cold, remorseless man willing to murder his own son also David Blood is the most recurring villain in his series and never died while Clifford was the main villain for one season and killed himself. *Doctor John T. Foster since both are males, the main antagonists in one season of a Teen drama show, both murdered a teenage male due to personal interests (Cliff in order for his family secrets to remain hidden and for Jason and Polly to remain apart and Foster since he saw Freddie as the only thing between he and Effy being together). Both are also purely evil and middle aged. Navigation Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Charismatic Category:Businessmen Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Extravagant Category:Egotist Category:Aristocrats Category:Arrogant Category:Crime Lord Category:Suicidal Category:Incriminators Category:Control Freaks Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Cowards Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Deceased Category:Adaptational Villainy